


三强AU/火与凤凰1

by akashic1998



Category: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashic1998/pseuds/akashic1998





	三强AU/火与凤凰1

1.火焰杯的奖赏  
年长巫师们在扇形桌后面窃窃私语，资料摆在桌面上，他们长袍挨着长袍，彼此之间组成一片浓重的阴影，他们皱着眉头，没有人脸上是轻松的表情。作为欧洲三大学校之一的德姆斯特朗很少会出现这种情况，现在教授们和校长一起坐在这里，人心惶惶，只因为一个人，而这个人甚至才刚刚成年，还只是个学生。  
他们的眼神里写满复杂的东西，恐惧，愤恨，厌恶，但在这其中还纠缠着一丝惊叹和着迷。毫无疑问，这是德姆斯特朗建校以来最有天赋，同时也是最可怕的学生。  
17岁的盖勒特·格林德沃坐在扶手椅上，他随意地坐在这张椅子上，现在他是这间屋子里唯一一个轻松的人，一双不一样颜色的，像猫一样的眼睛打量着眼前的巫师们，几个教授和他的目光短兵相接，他们像是被火焰烫到一样迅速错开，带着恐惧看着自己身边的同事。盖勒特无聊地仰起头，整个后背靠在椅背上，一条腿搭在另一条上，仰头看着老旧的天花板，流金一般的头发顺着暗红椅背垂下，没有外在光线，但它还是散发淡淡微光。他旁若无人的撮起嘴唇，吹了个带转音的口哨。  
这个带着转音的口哨在室内回荡，窃窃私语的巫师一瞬间停下所有讨论。  
一个教授终于忍无可忍，他站起身，被这个狂妄的学生气的脸颊通红，他大声吼道：“我们必须开除他！这样的学生不能留在我们学校！”  
“对。”另一个教授的声音都在发抖：“想想那个教室，三层楼尽头的教室！丧心病狂，谁知道他是从什么时候开始的？至少在他五年级的时候……”  
面对这些指控，盖勒特连头都没有抬起来，他看着天花半上半个蜘蛛网，似乎那有什么能吸引他兴趣的东西，或者说，他在乎那片蜘蛛网都比在乎面前这群被其他学生称为老师和校长的权威要多一点。  
三楼尽头的教室。  
他想到那里，露出一个微笑，作为一个实验室，它已经是彻底报废，不过在那场实验里，他得到了自己想要的东西，那样东西现在被锁在一个保密匣中，被魔咒保护，安安稳稳呆在他宿舍里。  
“他的成绩很好，而且我们没法直接证明那个……”一个教授的声音哽了一下，他不愿意去回忆那个教室现在的情形：“……那个教室跟他有直接关系。”  
“除了他还能有谁？！”更大的反驳声。  
没有结果的讨论。盖勒特无趣的偏头看了一眼现任校长穆特。那个男人双手十指交叉，从头到尾一言不发。  
“穆特校长！”教授们求助一样看向他们的校长。  
穆特还是一言不发，他死死盯着眼前金发少年。盖勒特还是那副懒洋洋的神态，连一眼都懒得给自己的校长。  
“……同僚们，你们先出去吧。”穆特终于开口：“让我跟格林德沃先生谈谈。”  
教授们分为两路，从盖勒特两边离开，他们都尽可能远离这个金发学生，窃窃私语没有停止。盖勒特无谓地坐着，等到除了穆勒和他以外的所有人都离开这里后，他抬起头，看着穆勒笑了。  
“校——长——”盖勒特可以把声音拖长，银色和蓝色的眼睛看着穆特：“如果你继续要跟我提那个交易，我的答案依然是不。”  
“盖勒特，我不想开除你。”穆特柔声：“这样对我们谁都没有好处。”  
“是吗？”盖勒特大笑：“上学真的很无聊，最后的乐趣你还要拿走。”  
“还是我之前说的那样，只要你把三楼教室的实验成果交给我，我们就当之前无事发生过。”穆特道：“什么事我都可以给你摆平，包括死去学生的家属，你是个天才，那样东西对你来说真的是不可或缺吗？”  
“可是这跟我不想把它给你有什么关系。”盖勒特笑道。  
“那我就没办法了。”穆特道，他的眼神一点点晦暗起来。盖勒特饶有兴趣地看着他，眼前阴沉年老的男巫突然笑起来。  
盖勒特惊讶挑眉，穆特道：“如果你不想做这个交易，我们可以换一个。”  
“您什么时候转行当慈善家了？”盖勒特笑出声：“什么交易，说吧。”  
“这一届三强争霸赛在德姆斯特朗举办，如果你代表德姆斯特朗参赛并取得胜利，之前我们的事也可以一笔勾销。”穆特道，他神色轻松地看着格林德沃：“这个你觉得怎么样？”  
盖勒特不再掩饰，他哈哈大笑，眼泪都笑出来了：“天哪，亲爱的校长，您什么时候在乎这些虚名了？”  
“我毕竟是个校长，偶尔也在乎学校荣誉。”穆特道：“我说了，我不想开除你，那你就要给我一个不开除你的理由。”  
“这就是个双赢的交易。”  
“看起来的确是的。”盖勒特做思考状，然后他又笑起来：“那么我答应。”  
“很好。”穆特满意。  
“不过校长，我想问您个问题。”盖勒特托着下巴，认真地看着穆特校长，用英语开口说话。  
“您晚上梦游的时候，会起来洗手吗【1】？”  
“什么？”穆特不解，他冷冷地看着盖勒特·格林德沃：“你这是什么意思。”  
“没什么，我们的交易达成了。”盖勒特收敛笑容，冷冷地看着穆特。  
两个人这么对视一会，盖勒特站起来，穆特又听见了口哨声。  
盖勒特对他笑了，金发总会衬得他脸上的笑容格外灿烂，就像某种招牌，迷倒了无数学生，可大多数时间他的眼睛都没有任何温度可言：“我想我可以走了。”

 

穆勒站在走廊上，冷冷地看着穿血红色长袍少年的背影，一头亮到扎眼的金发，把手插在口袋里，吹着口哨远去。副校长，他忠实的属下走来。  
“穆特，让他参加三强？你认真的？”副校长难以置信：“这跟他所做的根本不是一个层面的事情。”  
“对，这个交易成立。”穆勒微笑，他眼神冷得像一把刀：“三强争霸赛也不是什么简单有趣的项目。”  
“可是……”副校长欲言又止。  
“没事的。”穆特道：“魔法部对三强详细内容的审核已经通过了，这将会是有史以来最困难的三强争霸赛。”  
“可那是盖勒特·格林德沃！”副校长道。  
“毕竟还是个学生。”穆特道，他露出一个恶意的笑容：“总是会有勇士在三争霸赛时出意外，不是吗？”  
“没错，我不想开除他，也对那间教室里发生的事很感兴趣。”  
“但我也没说，我想看着这个学生在我眼皮底下晃荡。”

 

阿不思·邓布利多在收拾行李，他还在苦恼自己要带哪些书。他反复比较着手里两本笔记，犹豫着要拿哪本：“说真的，我不确定德姆斯特朗的图书馆会有哪些藏书。”  
多吉早就收拾好了，他看着那堆书捂住脸：“天哪，阿不思，我们是去比赛，不是去准备期末考试或者参加学术交流会！”  
“冷静，埃菲亚斯。”阿不思继续收拾：“它们在我身边我会很安心。”  
“唉，我感觉勇士完全不会有疑问。”多吉道：“校长挑了那么多人，可是所有人都清楚勇士一定是你。”  
“那可不一定。”阿不思终于挑出满意的笔记打包：“校长讨厌我，你知道的。”  
“可火焰杯又不讨厌你！”多吉道：“想想吧！赢得火焰杯的人会得到1000加隆！还有500的加分！如果你赢，格兰芬多直接就是学院杯冠军了！”  
“非常诱人。”阿不思道，他露出微笑：“1000加隆，听起来不错，我想给阿丽安娜卖条新裙子。”

 

注：【1】这里暗示的是莎士比亚笔下的麦克白夫人


End file.
